Crowfeather's Choice
This is how I think Crowfeather's life should end. It takes place roughly five seasons after The Last Hope, ''when Crowfeather is a senior warrior. '''Chapter 1' "Crowfeather, you will go on on this patrol." Crowfeather blinked at Ashstar in surprise. For the last few moons, two foxes had been living on the edge of WindClan territory. They tended to avoid cats, but they stole prey whenever cats weren't around, so WindClan had decided to send a partrol to drive them away from the lake. "I know you're a senior warrior, Crowfeather, but that also makes you more experienced." "She just chose him because he's her son." Muttered Webfoot behind him. Nightcloud mewed in agreement. Crowfeather dug his claws into the ground. He had broken up with Nightcloud soon after the battle with the Dark Forest, and Webfoot had taken Nightcloud as his mate almost immediantly afterward. Ashstar spoke again. "If this patrol will need reinforcements, Wefoot and Nightcloud may help fight." Realizing that Ashstar had heard them, the two cats exchanged a gulity glance. Ashstar signaled for the patrol to leave, and Crowfeather raced off at top speed, yearning to tear the pelts off the mouse-brained creatures. He could see them now, a few fox-lengths ahead. He picked up speed and hurtled himself at the bigger fox, tearing off clumps of his pelt. The fox snapped at him, its pale eyes gleaming with rage, but Crowfeather dodged, savoring the ardrenaline and sensing every fighting move he'd ever known at his clawtips. Despite this, they were losing. Crowfeather leaped out of the way as the fox tried to crush him under its greater weight, and found himself staring into Nightcloud's amber eyes. "What-" "We're the reinforcements, remember?" Nightcloud hissed. "Since you don't seem to be doing so well on your own." Then her eyes widened in horror and she screeched, "Crowfeather, look-" But it was too late. The fox had closed its jaws around Crowfeather's neck. He fell to the ground, his spirit already asending into StarClan. Chapter 2 ' '''Crowfeather opened his eyes. He was ascending into SilverPelt. ''Oh, I must be dead, ''he thought. It didn't bother him at all. It felt nice to be young and strong again. He scanned the ground below. ''Did we win? Are the foxes gone? ''He finally spotted them in the distance, fleeing in terror. The cats were gathered around his limp body far below. Nightcloud seemed to be in shock, and Webfoot appeared to be comforting her. ''Oh, so ''now ''he warms up to me. Now that I'm dead! ''But a thought occured to him that took away his feelings of resentment. ''I get to be with Feathertail! ''He eagerly looked up at the stars again, which were close enough that he could see two cats waiting for him: Tallstar and Onestar. Tallstar spoke as Crowfeather landed in front of him: "Crowfeather, you have taken a mate from RiverClan, and in doing so breaking the warrior code. You have also taken another mate, this one a ThunderClan medicine cat, which caused you to break the warrior and medicine cat code." Were they going to banish him from StarClan for this? ''I couldn't help falling in love! '' Then Onestar spoke. "From this, we have concluded your greatest fault is loving too much. Welcome to StarClan, Crowfeather." Crowfeather stepped past them, quivering with excitement. Then he saw a tabby she-cat running towards him. It was…Leafpool?! "You're dead?!" He exclamed in astonishment. "I died a quarter-moon ago from greencough. Bramblestar is going to annouce it at the gathering." Leafpool was quivering with excitement. "Crowfeather, we can be mates again!" "But-you're a medicine cat!" "They made that rule so we wouldn't lose connection with StarClan." She flicked her tail toward the starry cats around them. "But it's kind of hard to do that now, isn't it? And we're in the same clan now!" At that moment Feathertail ran up. "Sorry, I was in the Tribe Of Endless Hunting. Welcome to StarClan, Crowfeather." "Oh, no…" Crowfeather cast a dismayed glance at Leafpool. "Do I have to give up Feathertail to be with you?" Feathertail turned to Leafpool. "Haven't you told him yet?" "I was getting to that. Crowfeather, in StarClan you can have two mates!" "Really?" "Of course. You don't you're the first one to love more than one cat in a lifetime, do you? What do you think they did when they went to StarClan?" "I guess that's true." Crowfeather agreed. Then, Leafpool on one side and Feathertail on the other, they walked into StarClan. '''That's end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it!' Category:Oakswirl's Fanfictions